


Summer Love

by alliaskofyou



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carnival, Falling In Love, Festivals, Fluff, M/M, Summer, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:56:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou
Summary: Baz meets a hot lifeguard named Simon and they go on a date.





	Summer Love

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [muerame](http://muerame.tumblr.com) and [ravenclawbaz](http://ravenclawbaz.tumblr.com) for betaing! <3

Baz walks across the street with his sisters toward their neighborhood pool. “Mordelia, you have to hold Ainsley’s and Sylvia's hands.” Baz scolds as they approach the gate leading to the pool, tightening his hold on their pool bag and shifting Evie to a better position on his hip. 

 

“Fine,” Mordelia grumbles, dragging her younger sisters to the entrance.

 

Baz sighs, swipes their card, and opens the pool gate, letting the girls enter before him. He can see a mischievous glint in Mordelia’s eye and speaks before she can run off. “Mordelia, don’t even think about it. You have to stay with us.”

 

She glares at him and continues to drag her sisters toward a chair where she begins to take off her cover-up. The younger girls follow her lead. Baz sets the bag on top of the table adjacent to the chair and rummages through it. He places the girls’ goggles on the counter. They grab them quickly and are about to sprint to the pool before Baz’s voice halts them.

 

“Girls, stay close and no running,” Baz warns. Mordelia rolls her eyes playfully and the Ainsley and Sylvia giggle at her antics. Baz smiles softly and shoos them toward the pool. They go eagerly. 

 

Watching from afar, Baz settles into a chair and sets Evie on his lap, facing the pool so she can observe with him. Baz despises going to the pool. He despises the hot sun, the strong scent of lotion, and the screaming children. Especially the screaming children. His gaze flickers around him. It’s a bearable day. There aren’t a lot of people here and the sun isn’t terrible from beneath the shade. 

 

His eyes land on the lifeguard, widening as Baz studies him. He’s nothing short of gorgeous: tan, sun-kissed skin, exposing many, many freckles; curled, bronze hair that shines in the sunlight with every turn of his head. His trunks accentuate his body nicely, shaping his finely toned legs and ass.

 

Yes, Baz has found another reason to hate the pool because now he has to find a way to not stare at the gorgeous lifeguard all day. 

 

Baz watches him walk around the pool, smiling at the swimmers and gently scolding the ones who try to splash him. His chest tightens as the lifeguard’s eyes meet his. He smiles and offers Baz a shortwave. Baz nods back, feeling adrift. He comes back to reality when Evie taps his hands lightly and motions toward the pool. Baz smiles down at her. “Wanna go in?” 

 

Evie nods and claps her hands. Baz stands and walks to the stairs leading into the pool. He climbs in, wading into the water until it hits his waist. Evie coos happily, once in the water, and splashes around, playing with her rubber duck.

 

Baz loses track of time, in between playing with Evie and watching his sisters play Marco Polo. He doesn’t even notice the presence beside him. 

 

“You’re new here.” 

 

Baz startles and turns to glare at the stranger, his gaze softening once he realizes it’s the hot lifeguard. “We just recently moved into the area, yes.” Baz acknowledges and turns his attention to Evie who gurgles happily up at him. 

 

“I’m Simon, by the way.” The lifeguard informs him.

 

Baz nods absentmindedly, trying to seem aloof while his heart pounds violently in his chest. “Baz.” He tells him, turning to see Simon’s bright smile. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Baz.” 

 

Baz tries to ignore how nice his name sounds coming from Simon’s mouth. “Aren’t you supposed to be guarding the pool?”

 

Simon looks up and Baz follows his gaze. There’s a new lifeguard perched in the chair overlooking the pool. “Agatha took the rest of my shift.”

 

“The rest of your shift?”

 

“Yeah. I’m technically not supposed to be off yet.” Simon whispers as if telling Baz a secret. 

 

“Why are you then?”

 

“Because I wanted to talk to you.”

 

Baz’s heart thumps louder in his chest. “Why is that?”

 

“It’s not every day you seem someone as beautiful as you in this pool. Usually, I’m stuck watching kids all day, but, when you walked in, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you.”

 

Something ugly twists in Baz’s gut. “Let me guess, you say this to every pretty boy you see in your pool.”

 

Simon laughs, loud and bright, and Baz stares, bewildered. “No, not at all. Just you.”

 

Baz frowns. “Aren’t you being a little presumptuous?”

 

“Maybe.” Simon smiles shyly, clearing his throat. “But I have a feeling you like that.”

 

Baz chuckles, low and incredulous. “You’re crazy, Simon.”

 

“For you.” Simon laughs at his own cheesiness and directs his attention to Evie. “And who are you?”

 

Evie makes grabby hands for Simon. “May I?” Simon asks, reaching his arms out. 

 

Baz nods and hands over Evie. Evie giggles and continues to play with her rubber duck, bumping it into Simon’s chest every so often with a happy squeal as Simon fake gasps, pretending to be in immense pain from the contact. 

 

“You’re good with kids.” Baz smiles at their interaction. 

 

The corners of Simon’s lips lift, not quite a full smile. “I helped take care of a lot of the kids at the orphanage.” 

 

Baz opens his mouth to apologize, but Simon waves a forgiving hand in his direction. “Don’t worry about it. I’m glad I was able to help them when I could.” He grins at Baz. “My purpose in coming over to bother you was to ask you out on a date. If you’d be willing, I’d like to take you to the carnival tomorrow night.”

 

Baz swallows and stares into Simon’s blue eyes, drowning in the hope and happiness he sees in them. He feels himself nodding before he can stop himself. “I think I’d like that.”

 

Simon gives Evie back to Baz and gives Baz a dazzling smile. “Meet me at the Ferris wheel at 7.

 

\---

 

Baz waits impatiently next to the glowing Ferris wheel. The shrieks of children echo around the park as he scans the crowd for Simon. He looks down at his watch. 

 

_ 7:03 _

 

He’s about to give up on waiting for the attractive lifeguard when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Simon’s cheerful grin. He wears khakis and a nice blue button up, perfectly accentuating his eyes. Baz returns his smile. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late.” Simon apologizes with a shrug. “Penny insisted on interrogating me before I left.”

 

“Penny?” Baz asks. 

 

“My roommate and best friend. You’ll love her.”

 

Baz starts to wonder if Simon realizes he is being quite forward, assuming their, well, whatever this is, will develop past tonight, but his thoughts are interrupted by Simon’s warm hand grasping his. Simon’s palm is calloused and worn and fits nicely against Baz’s. Simon intertwines his long fingers with Baz’s slim ones and proceeds to drag him toward a booth. Baz feels adrift and out of control. He rarely goes on dates that aren’t set up by his parents, and he definitely doesn’t hold hands so willingly, but something about Simon’s brash movements and awkward confidence leaves Baz wanting to stick around to see more. 

 

“I’m starving,” Simon says, breaking Baz from his spiraling thoughts. “Are you hungry?”

 

Baz shakes his head. “I ate before.”

 

Simon looks at him incredulously, eyebrows lifted high. “When you have all this amazing food, you decide to eat at home instead?”

 

Baz feels his lips lift at Simon’s pretend horror. “This food is disgusting.”

 

Simon drops Baz’s hand and places his now free hand over his chest. “You wound me. I cannot be with someone who refuses to eat a funnel cake.”

 

Baz finds himself reaching for Simon’s hand and pulling it to him, intertwining it with his again. “I guess I am a little hungry.” Baz acquiesces. 

 

Simon huffs a breath of relief. “Man, am I glad. I was afraid I was going to have to dump you on the spot. You’re almost too beautiful for that. Almost.” 

 

Baz’s cheeks burn and a laugh escapes his lips as Simon tries, and fails, to wink at him, both eyes closing. 

 

Simon sighs. “That was supposed to be more smooth.”

 

Baz smiles, his cheeks beginning to hurt from how often he finds himself doing so around Simon. “I found it endearing.”

 

Simon lights up at that and pulls on Baz’s hand once more, excitedly dragging him through the crowd. 

 

Once they have their funnel cake (Baz had to convince Simon that they needed to share it because it was way too big for one person), they sit at a table near the Ferris wheel. 

 

Simon looks up at the spinning ride and sighs happily. “I love this ride.”

 

Baz follows Simon’s gaze and admires the swirling lights and delighted squeals. His eyes fall back to Simon whom he catches staring at him. Simon coughs and blushes scarlet, redirecting his gaze. 

 

“So, Baz, are you a student?” Simon asks once he’s recovered. 

 

Baz nods and tears a piece of the funnel cake off, tossing it into his mouth. It melts on his tongue and he savors the taste before responding. “Yeah. I go to Watford College.”

 

Simon perks up at that. “I’m transferring there this fall. What do you study?”

 

“English Literature. Preferably from the 19th Century.”

 

Simon smiles cheekily. “So, you’re a nerd.”

 

Baz playfully kicks Simon under the table. “No, I just appreciate novels. There’s nothing wrong with that.”

 

“Of course.” Simon lifts up his hands in surrender. “But it still makes you a nerd.”

 

Baz sighs, pretending to be exasperated. “Fine. What do you study?”

 

“Social work.” Simon smiles sadly, brows drawn together with an emotion Baz can’t quite place. “I want to be able to help people who were in similar circumstances as me.”

 

Baz, in a moment of bravery he is not able to control, reaches across the table and squeezes Simon’s hand. “That’s very kind of you. Very...noble.”

 

Simon’s eyes lift back up to Baz’s and he shrugs, squeezing Baz’s hand back then removing his hold to trace his finger through the powdered sugar on the plate and lifts it to his mouth to lick off. Baz watches the movement intently and, once realizing that he is staring, clears his throat and reaches for more of the funnel cake. 

 

“What brings you to the neighborhood?” Simon asks. 

 

“Do you want the easy or complicated answer?” 

 

“The complicated one. Always.”

 

Baz chuckles as his gaze drifts over the people around them: a little girl stuffing her face full of cotton candy, a man with a large stomach attempting to trick a happy couple into playing a rigged game, a woman perched in the dunk tank. His eyes fall back on Simon who watches him with an intensity that one would think would be uncomfortable, but Baz finds reassuring. It’s as if Simon is examining him, truly seeing him. Baz feels vulnerable and exposed. He usually hates that. With Simon, he’s beginning to like it. 

 

“My mother died when I was young, and my father has recently remarried. You’ve met Evie. She’s my step-sister, and so are Ainsley and Sylvia. My stepmother was recently diagnosed with ovarian cancer, and I’ve been helping her take care of the kids and house while my father works.”

 

Simon seems to ponder Baz’s words for a moment before responding. “I’m sorry.”

 

Baz grimaces. “I don’t want your pity.”

 

Simon smiles sadly. “It’s not pity. It’s compassion.”

 

“Simon, you barely know me.” 

 

Simon opens his mouth then closes it. He fiddles with his fingers and looks up at Baz through thick eyelashes. “Baz, are you attracted to me?”

 

Baz sputters. “You can’t just ask people that.”

 

“But I did.”

 

“But you shouldn’t.”

 

“Are you going to answer my question.”

 

“Why did you ask me on a date?” Baz questions, voice soft and uncertain. 

 

“So, you’re just going to answer my question with another question?” Simon laughs and hides his face in his hands. 

 

“Yes.”

 

Simon removes his hands from his face and grabs Baz’s hands resting on the table. “I like you. I think you’re attractive. I think it’s-” Simon pauses thoughtfully then gives Baz a shy grin. “You seem mysterious and aloof, glaring at strangers who get to close and silently judging everyone at the pool. But, you also seem loving and kind, going by your interactions with your sisters. I wanted to meet the guy who keeps everyone else at a distance, except for those he cares for most.”

 

Baz gapes at Simon. He is an enigma, a force of nature. Vibrant and blinding and Baz feels overwhelmed by the vitality of him. He seems to throw himself wholeheartedly into what he feels, not pausing, never timid. 

 

He opens his mouth to say something, but finds that he is speechless. He closes his mouth and stares back up at the Ferris wheel, desperate for a distraction from the intense attraction that continues to build. “Want to ride the Ferris wheel?”

 

Simon laughs. “Nice subject change.”

 

“It’s one of the few things I’m great at.” Baz smiles and grabs Simon’s hand, leading him to the gate leading to the ride. There isn’t a line, most of the crowd has dispersed for a show being performed on the nearby stage. Baz climbs in first and Simon slides in after, sliding his hand into Baz’s as well. 

 

As the ride jerks and then begins, Simon scoots closer to Baz. Baz can feel Simon watching him, so he turns to him. Simon’s eyes are open and honest; he can quite vividly read Simon’s emotions, his intrigue, his attraction. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Simon asks. 

 

“I think you’re crazy.” Baz admits. 

 

Simon laughs loudly, it seems to echo around the park. “Maybe I am.”

 

“I think I like that.” Baz admits once more. 

 

Simon smiles and Baz feels something in him loosen and shift, he gives into the freedom of letting go, releasing any caution, and allowing himself to feel. It’s always been thoughts before actions, but, now, as Simon leans in closer to Baz, eyes drifting to Baz’s lips and licking the seam of his own, Baz decides he’s tired of thinking.

 

Their lips connect as the ride jolts to a stop at the top of the ride, sure and soft. Baz can taste the funnel cake on Simon’s lips, taste the sweet powdered sugar and the doughy bread. Simon licks at his lips and Baz complies opening his mouth and letting Simon explore. Simon nips lightly at Baz’s bottom lip and swallows Baz’s gasp as he presses into Baz with fervor. As the ride begins once more, they separate. Simon rests his forehead against Baz’s and Baz can feel his smile against his lips. 

 

When they finally move apart and exit the ride, Baz feels lighter somehow and he cherishes this lightness as Simon walks with him all the way to the parking lot, until they reach Baz’s car. Baz rests against the driver side door and Simon leans into him, sipping one last tender kiss from his lips. 

 

“I’d like to see you again, Baz.”

 

“I’d like that too, Simon.”

 

“See you at the pool.” He says it as a statement, not a question, knowing that Baz is not able to ignore the pull between, the electricity thrumming through them. Simon smiles, bright and full of promise, and strolls to his car. 

 

Baz watches him, excited, for once, about what the unpredictability of the future and what it might hold.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think! : )


End file.
